Gabriella Can Hear the Bells
by awillowdeeplyscarred
Summary: summery inside. troyella


**Author's Note: **This is a songfic to "I Can Hear the Bells" from the 2007 Hairspray movie. Troy just asked Gabriella to be his girlfriend, and now she can "hear the bells". Hop you enjoy it! R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hairspray, any of its characters, and High School Musical characters, High School Musical, or the song. :(

**Gabriella Can Hear the Bells**

**By musiclover94**

"Hey, Gabriella!" said Troy as she was passing Troy in the hall. "Come over here for a moment."

"Ok, but I have to get to Algebra in a minute." said Gabriella, always conscious of her grades. He pulled her into a deserted hallway and said, "Gabriella Marie Montez, will you be my girlfriend?" he said pulling out a small black box. He opened it to reveal a sterling silver "T+G" necklace encrusted in rhinestones.

"Yes, yes, of course, Troy!" Gabriella gasped and enveloped him in a big hug.

"See you after Algebra, Gabi!" Troy said happily; glad to get that off his chest.

"See you!" Gabriella exclaimed happily as well.

Troy left to go to World History while Gabriella was supposed to go to Algebra, but instead started to sing...

**  
**_**I Can Hear The Bells  
Well, don'tcha hear 'em chime?  
Can't 'cha feel my heartbeat  
Keeping perfect time  
And all because he **_

Touched me  
He looked at me and stared,  
Yes he bumped me  
My heart was unprepared  
When he tapped me  
And knocked me off my feet  
One little touch  
Now my life's complete 

'Cause when he nudged me  
Love put me in a fix  
Yes it hit me  
Just like a ton of bricks  
Yes my heart burst  
Now I know what life's about  
One little touch  
And love's knocked me out and...

The bell for seventh period rang, but Gabriella ignored it and kept singing._**  
I Can Hear The Bells  
My head is spinning  
I Can Hear the Bells   
Something's beginning**_

Everybody says  
That a girl who looks like me  
Can't win his love  
Well, just wait and see   
'Cause I Can Hear The Bells  
Just hear them chiming  
I Can Hear The Bells  
My temperature's climbing

I can't contain my joy  
'Cause I finally found the boy  
I've been missin'   
Listen!  
I Can Hear The Bells

Round one  
He'll ask me on a date and then  
Round two  
I'll primp, but won't late because  
Round three's  
When we kiss inside his car!  
Won't go all the way  
But I'll go pretty far!

Round four  
He'll ask me for my hand and then  
Round five  
We'll book the wedding band  
So by  
Round six  
Sharpay, much to your surprise  
This heavyweight champion  
Takes the prize and...

I Can Hear The Bells  
My ears are ringing  
I Can Hear The Bells  
The bridesmaids are singing

Everybody says  
That a guy who's such a gem  
Won't look my way  
Well, the laugh's on them cause

I Can Hear The Bells  
My father will smile  
I Can Hear The Bells   
As he walks me down the aisle  
My mother starts to cry  
But I can't see  
'Cause Troy and I are French kissin'  
Listen!  
I Can Hear The Bells

I Can Hear The Bells  
My head is reeling  
I Can Hear The Bells  
I can't stop the feeling   
Everybody warns  
That he won't like what he'll see  
But I know that he'll look inside of me, and...  
I Can Hear The Bells   
Today's just the start cause  
I Can Hear The Bells  
And 'til death do us part  
And even when we die  
We'll look down from up above  
Remembering the night  
That we two fell in love 

We both will share a tear  
And he'll whisper as we're reminiscin'  
Listen!  
I Can Hear The Bells  
(We Can Hear The Bells)  
I Can Hear The Bells  
(We Can Hear The Bells)  
I Can Hear The Bells

She sighed plesently, but then the warning bell rang and Gabriella had to go to class.

After school, Troy stopped by Gabriella's locker.

"Hey, gorgeous." He said suavely.

"Hey cutie. What's up?" Gabriella asked.

"What are you doing tonight?" he asked.

"Oh, the usual, homework, studying..." Gabriella rambeled on and on

"Want to go to the movies with me?" he asked.

"Sure! What time should I come?"

"I'll pick you up at around six forty-five, sound alright?" Troy asked sweety.

"Yeah. See you then!" Gabriella said, then closed her locker.

Gabriella was home at around five fifteen because she had student council and a Decathalon meeting, so she had to get ready for the date fast. She took a shower and went to her closet. She pulled out a cute jeans, a light blue halter top, and matching peep-toe heels and put on some makeup. By then, Troy was there, so she hopped in the car.

"Hi, Troy!" she said peppily.

"Hi, Gabi. How are you doing?" asked Troy

"I'm doing fine." she said.

"What movie do you want to see?" asked Troy.

"Um...let's see My Big Fat Greek Wedding!" Gabriella exclaimed **(A/N: I love that movie!)**

"Okay." Said Troy

After the movie was over, Troy drove Gabriella home. Before she opened the car door, Troy pulled her into a romantic kiss, just as Gabriella had always dreamed her first kiss with a guy she loved would be like.

"See you at school tommorow, Brie." Said Troy after breaking the kiss.

"See you!" Gabriella said breathlessly.

Gabriella went into the house and changed into her pajamas. She turned out the light, crawled into her bed, and smiled to herself and thougt, _Round one, two, and three are complete._ She hummed "I Can Hear the Bells" quietly to herself and fell asleep, dreaming of Troy.

**Author's Note: **Wow! Seven pages on Microsoft Word!What did you think? Good? Bad? OK? Pease review! I would be happy with just a couple. Updates might be coming soon!


End file.
